


Wake

by snowynight



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel comics, Steve/Tony, dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake

"You say I need to enter Steve's dream to bring him backm" Tony said.

"There is no other way." Doctor Strange said.

"All right. Luckily I have the equipment for it." Tony attached his astral plane travelling device to his suit. He put on the helmet and said. "Notify me if there's something wrong with Steve."

"Good luck," Jan said.

Tony looked at Steve's sleeping form. It would need much more than luck, but he would bring Steve back, at any price.


End file.
